One's True Fate
by RiotGirl2
Summary: As Draco's 2nd year of Hogwarts ends he finds that he has a 10 year old sister. When he is entering hiis 3rd year at hogwarts his father send his now 11 year old sister to become part of hogwarts. Can Draco stand his little sister following him around and


Hiyas! Hailey here.this is my first fic.so please try to be nice. ( ::Smiles Big:: All I can say is Read and Review! The more you review the more updates! Hee hee..Well then Byes! :: waves :: br Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER..J.K Rowiling does, however I do own Tabitha and Jennifer. br Title: One's True Fate Chapter: 1/ The Beginning br br  
  
(Malfoy Manor) It was 1 month before Draco Malfoy's 3rd year at Hogwarts began. Draco waits boredly for his father Lucius, to come down with his 10 year old sister Tabitha. br " What is taking them so long? Well, I guess it's my annoying little sister that is taking so long.." br There was a loud thudding comeing down the stairs. Draco looked up to see who it was. There was a short girl, who was very thin and pale. She had light blond hair and shimmering blue eyes. She was smiling down at Draco as she carried her trunk down the steps. br " About time.." br " So..What is Professor Snape like?" Tabitha looked at Draco with a innocent look upon her face. br " Not what you would call nice.Don't go getting on his bad side Tabby.. remember we are staying with him until term starts.." br " Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know." br As the two rattled on, their Father came down looking sternly at the two. br " If, I find that you two mis-behave over at Severus' house, Then at Christmas Break you both will be spending some quality time with your rooms..We must Go." Tabitha and Draco nod as they walk out with him. br " I hate it when Dad goes on these stupid trips.don't you Draco?" br ' If only I could tell her where Dad is REALLY going.to one of those stupid Death Eater meetings..' Draco thought among himself. br " Earth to Draco..are you in there?" Tabitha waved her hand in front of Draco's face. br " Yes. I hate it when Dad leaves, happy?!" br " I guess." Tabitha looked away from his glaring face and looked down at her feet. She felt so sad, and miserable..but it was supposed to be a happy day..not a bad one. br " You don't have to be such a Git Draco.afterall it's MY birthday..I'm 11 now.." Tabitha acted superior to him. br "Yes, I know you told me a million times already!" Draco smiled at Tabitha. br They reached a fireplace in their house and flooed to Professor Severus Snape's Mansion. They all swiftly landed on their feet in his home. A tall man, with a pointy nose, and thick black hair and cold black eyes stood before them. br " Hello, Severus, how are you doing?" Lucius asked in an eerie sort of way. br " I'm doing just fine..Hello there Draco.." He glanced down at the 13 year old Draco. The tall blond haired young man, looked up at the Professor with his silver eyes gleaming. br " Hello, Professor.This is my sister Tabitha.." Draco gestured to the young girl as she curtsied. br " It's a pleasure to make your aqquaintance. Sir.." br " .Like wise." The Potions Master looked at her curiously but soon returned his look to Lucius. br " I must be going or I will be late..Good bye, and thank you Severus.." With that Lucius had evaporated with magic and was gone. Tabitha stood there wanting badly to instantly run through the house memorizing every room and place in the whole thing, as she had done several times in her house; But being a polite young lady she stood there waiting silently. br " Professor, may I go get a book from your library?" Draco had been to Snape's house so mant times, he had gotten used to staying there. br " Yes, you may go also, if you would like Tabitha.." Snape turned on one heel and walked out of the room. br " He seems a bit, boring to me Draco.not so much harsh." br " I would watch your back Tabby." Draco led Tabitha up a long spiral staircase. br " Watch out for that-" There was a loud thump. Draco turned and saw a sprawled out Tabitha with one foot sinking into a step. br " DRACO! HELP!!!" br Draco stood there looking down at her with pity. ' I should leave her.' Draco continued up the steps, snickering as he is leaving the stuck Tabitha in the middle on the steps. br " DRACO ADRIAN MALFOY I'M GOING TO GET YOU WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE!" br " yeah, sure.." br ( 1 hour later) br Severus Snape was just coming from his main living quarters when he heard a struggling sound coming from the stair case. He slowly walked over to it looking for the source of the noise. He looked upon the stair case and saw Tabitha, half way engulfed by the step.  
  
br " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" br " I tripped when I was going up the steps and accidentally landed on this magic step. I called for help, but no one came." Tabitha wasn't the kind of person to rat on another person. Draco owed her one. br Snape helped Tabby out of it and called them both to dinner.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED So. How was it? Please review! Thanks for reading my story! Bye 


End file.
